Magwynn
Magwynn is a Tiefling Rogue pirate. He is the King of the Sapphire Isles and Empyrean Sea. He rules from his ship, the Royal Fortune. As an NPC, he is played by Edward Lattanzio. Description Appearance Magwynn is a tiefling with deep red skin. He has long, slicked back black hair that in held in by a pair of horns that curl back behind his head. His eyes are reflect a bright gold and a clean cut black goatee along his chin. Most notably he has a large pair of bat wings on his back. Biography Background Magwynn did not have a normal childhood. He was born as any other boy was. He had a mother, and a father. Both parents were humans, but when his youngest brother was born something changed, he did. His skin became a deep shade of red, like that of blood. He began to smell slightly like Brimstone. A large wicked set on horns sprouted from his head, a long thrashing tail and a pair of bat-like wings. Magwynn never knew why this was but it is a fact he has accepted. His sister begging him to stay, his brother fleeing whenever Magwynn walked into a room and his father refusing to ever meet his eye, now a deep gold, so he left to find a place where his appearance didn't matter. It did not take long for Mag to find the sea. Open and vast he knew this was his calling. Finding the first ship that would take him, he joined a crew and never looked back. It took some time before his first crew accepted him but navigational skills were needed and that was something Mag could do without thinking. He spent 3 years at sea, navigating for The Royal Fortune. A trade turned pirate ship, Magwynn thought he knew that this was his destiny. Quick wit and a false smile got him everything he needed until it didn't. One night Quarter Master Zorius called the crew to the deck to split up the earning of the days "excursion", throwing Captain Maerevan's earnings at his feet. Leaning down to pick them up, only to have a blade shoved between his shoulder blades. Magwynn rushed to his aid, only to have Zorius place the same sword in his face. Zorius shouted out claiming to be the new captain of the Royal Fortune, and anyone that had a problem with it would share their fate with Maerevan. Magwynn, loyal to his captain the first man to show him any form of respect, opposed. And the last thing he saw was Zorius' blade enter his chest. All he felt was cold. All he saw was black. Then a pair of golden eyes, his eyes, opened in front of him. A deep voice radiated in his mind, "You are not done here yet my son". And then Magwynn awoke. For the next few years running from his past, and from Zorius. He eventually found a group of adventurers that he came to call friends, calling themselves The Highguarde. After Highguarde retired, Magwynn returned to the sea and The Royal Fortune. After avenging his captain and slaying the mutineers, he took the role of captain for the ship and began ruling. Character Information Abilities Feats * Duel Wielder * Lucky * Mobile Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Winged Rogue Abilities * Blindsense * Cunning Action * Expertise * Evasion * Reliable Talent * Roguish Archetype: Swashbuckler ** Elegant Maneuver ** Fancy Footwork ** Rakish Audacity ** Panache ** Master Duelist * Slippery Mind * Sneak Attack (9d6) * Thieves' Cant * Uncanny Dodge Notable Items